


Home

by humandisastersquad



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandisastersquad/pseuds/humandisastersquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"I cannot wait for this mess to be over and we can go home." Guildenstern paused in his walking and turned to Rosencrantz. "Do we even have a home?"

"Home is where the heart is"

"And where exactly is your heart, if you can even remember?"

"Here."

" _Here_?" At Elsinore? Surely not, thought Guildenstern.

HERE?HERE?HERE? it echoed around the courtyard.

"Repetition. And, no,  _here,"_ said Rosencratnz, poking Guildenstern in the chest. Embarrassed, he pulled away quickly and mumbled an apology.

Flustered, Guildenstern looked away. "Well, fat lot of use that is. What if I go somewhere you can't follow. Death, for example, is a rather tough act to follow."

"B-But not impossible."

Guildenstern blanched at the implications of his companion and decided that this conversation was not one he'd like to pursue right now. "Come on; we'd best be off to bed. It's been a long day."

Rosencrantz yawned and allowed Guildenstern to steer him into his bed before the latter went to exit the room.

"I'm leaving."

"You're coming back right?"

"Always," answered Guildenstern, seeing the distraught look on his friend's face.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes. No. I mean- I need to go... think."

"Don't think too much; bad for your heart."

"You would know."

"You would know what?"

"No,  _you_ would know."

"I would know?"

"Yes, you would know."

"Why would I know?"

" _Because you have a good heart,_ " burst out Guildenstern.

Before he stormed out of the room, in the corner of his eye, he caught Rosencrantz smiling goofily.

* * *

Rosencrantz was just drifting off to sleep when he felt movement. A moment later, he felt a pressure on his chest.

"No, don't move."

"What are you doing?"

"Listening," said Guildenstern, positioning his head above Rosencrantz's heart.

"To what?"

"Home."


End file.
